1307
by kyuminfanboy137
Summary: hanya memeriahkan KyuminDay! happy Joyers day! happy Kyumin day! Puja Kerang Ajaib!


Namaku Sungmin. Ya. Orang – orang biasa memanggilku begitu. Nama lengkapkuLee Sugmin. Sekarang aku sedang bersekolah di sekolah yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Aku berada di _grade_ 11 sekarang. Aku bukanlah siswa yang pandai. Aku juga bukan siswa yang bodoh. Aku hanya siswa biasa. Dengan kacamata yang selalu menempel di wajahku.

Jika kalian mengira aku adalah si kutu buku, kalian salah besar. Aku bukan kutu buku. Aku bukan orang yag selalu membaca buku hingga larut malam dan menghabiskan setumpuk buku dalam sekali baca. Aku hanya memakai kacamata saat disekolah dan pergi bersama teman – teman sekolahku. Ya. Aku hanya ingin menutupi diriku yang sebenarnya.

Aku sudah muak dibilang cantik oleh beberapa orang disekitarku. Aku ingin merubah –sedikit- _image_ ku saat berada di sekolah menengah atas ini. Aku sudah capek di _bully_ teman – teman ku yang menagnggapku aneh dengan penampilan ku.

Tapi, ada satu temanku yang tahu bagaimana diriku yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi aku biasa memanggilnya "Kyunie". Ya, dialah satu – satunya teman yang tak akan malu dan tak risih saat aku berada di dekatnya. Dia lah satu – satunya teman yang mau mengajakku jalan tanpa risih saat dia ingin jalan – jalan entah kemana. Dia satu – satunya orang yang entah kenapa sangat aku suka saat dia memujiku "cantik". Dan aku sadar, dari sana aku mulai ada rasa tertarik dengan Kyuhyun. Hahahahaha. Aku jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun.

Hingga waktu telah berlalu. Tak terasa sudah bulan Juli. Banyak yang ku lalui selama setahun ini bersama Kyuhyun. tak terasa juga sudah hampir dua tahun aku kenal dengan Kyuhyun. Ingat, bersama dalam artian sebagai 'Sahabat Dekat'. Hahahaha. Mengingat hal itu, sungguh membuatku tersenyum kecut. Tapi tak apa. Aku juga menikmati kebersamaanku dengan Kyuhyun meski aku hanya 'Sahabat Dekatnya'.

"Min, apa kau ada acara hari minggu nanti?" tanya Kyuhyun di seberang telphone sana.

"aniya. Wae, Kyu?" jawabku.

"yasudah. Jangan kemana – mana. Aku akan mengajakmu jalan – jalan."

"eh tapi…"

"tidak ada tapi tapi. Pokoknya, kau harus ikut denganku hari minggu nanti!"

"baiklah baiklah." Putusku akhirnya.

Dan begitulah sifat asli Kyuhyun. Dia itu pemaksa. Dia selalu menyuruhku mengikutinya. Selalu. Dia juga suka memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu menurutinya. Haaah. Dasar cinta! Terkadang aku membenci kenapa aku menyukai orang seperti Kyuhyun. Tapi di sisi lain entah kenapa aku sangat mencintainya, dan sisi cintaku lebih besar daripada sisi benciku.

Aku turun ke bawah. Ku lihat eomma sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Aku lalu menghampirinya. Menyamankan duduk di sebelahnya. Lalu aku bergelayutan di lengannya sambil memainkan ujung bajuku.

"bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti itu, Min? ingat kau itu sudah T.U.A" kata eomma sambil menekan kata tua.

"iiiissssh. Tapi kan aku ingin bermanja – manja dengan eomma."

"hey. Kau juga harus ingat, kau itu laki – laki! Mana ada laki – laki yang kelakuannya seperti dirimu, Min! kau harusnya bersifat seperti Kyuhyun. Lihat dia, tampan, gagah, pemberani, mandiri."

"yaaak. Eommaa. Aku kan anakmu. Kenapa kau malah membandingkanku dengan Kyuhyun?" kesalku sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

"lihat! Kau malah beraegyeo di depan eomma saat kau merajuk!" goda eomma lagi.

"iiisssh. Eomma jahaat!"

"hahahahahahahaha."

"aku benci eomma! Teriakku sambil bejalan menuju tangga.

"yakin kau benci eomma?"

"iyaa. Aku benci eomma!"

"ya sudah. Kalau begitu eomma tak akan bagi kue strawberry yang eomma beli tadi sebelum pulang."

'sial! Eomma tahu apa kelemahanku' batinku.

"aku tak mau memakannya!" teriakku lagi.

"ooh. Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan eomma habiskan sendiri kue nya. Aaaah. Kue dari toko roti dekat sekolahanmu itu memang sangat lezat. Pantas saja ramai."

Aku berhenti di tangga. Kemudian aku membalik badanku. Ku lihat di tangan eomma sudah ada kue yang entah dia ambil dari mana. Dan itu sangat menggiukan. Aku meneguk ludahku. Karena kue yang dipegang eomma merupakan kue favoritku di toko kue sebelah sekolahku.

"aaaah. Manis sekali. Tapi sangat enak." Goda eomma lagi.

"y yaak. Eomma! Jangan emnggodaku!"

"siapa yang menggoda mu? Eomma kan hanya memakan kue yang eomma beli tadi." Katanya sambl melahap kuenya lagi.

'sial sial sial!' batinku. "eomma jahat!" akhirnya aku sudah tak bisa membendung perasaankulagi. Aku berlalu menuju tempat eomma. Lalu menyendok kue yang ada di tangan eomma dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"ahahahahahahahahahaha." Eomma tertawa riang.

"eomma menang sekarang!" aku bersungut kesal.

"kkkkkkkk. Maafkan eomma. Itu, eomma membeli dua. Satu lagi ada di lemari es. Ambil saja."

Tanpa di komando lagi, aku langsung berlari menuju dapur dan membuka lemari es. Lalu mengambil kue itu, dan membawanya ke kamar.

"iiisssh. Eomma benar – benar."

Aku menggerutu sambil tetap melahap kue yang aku ambil tadi. Tak berapa lama, _handphone_ ku berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk dari salah satu teman sekelasku.

" _Min, apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas matematika yang di berikan Park Seonsaengnim, kemarin?"_

'oh. Shit!' aku merutuk dalam hati. Aku lupa belum mengerjakannya. 'aaah. Eottokke?' aku mulai kelabakan. Lalu Aku membalas pesan itu.

" _ooh god. Aku lupa! Aku belum mengerjakannya. Gomawo sudah mengingatkanku."_

Tak berapa lama ada balasan dari temanku tadi.

" _kau kebiasaan, Min. untung aku mengingatkanmu. Coba kalau tidak? Kau tak akan mendapat nilai tugasmu."_

Aku membalasnya lagi.

" _hehehehe. Mianhae~ aku akan mengerjakannya sekarang. Sekali lagi gomawo, Wookie~ :-*"_

Lalu aku mengambil buku catatan matematika ku. Dan aku mulai mengerjakannya.

Lima menit pertama, aku mulai merasakan denyutan di kepalaku.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, denyutan di kepalaku makin menjadi.

Setengah jam kemudian.

"aaaarrrggghh. Bagaimana ini. Aku tak bisa menyelesaikan semua. Huweeee." Aku meraung menjerit frustasi.

"Min, Gwenchana?" tanya eomma yang panik mendengarkanku berteriak.

"gwenchana, eomma. Aku hanya pusing saja mengerjakan tugas – tugasku."

"ooh." Kemudian eomma menutup pintu kamarku.

Aku masih berusaha untuk mengerjakan sebisaku. Ya ya ya. Kalian boleh mengejekku. Aku memang tak begitu mengerti dengan pelajaran matematika. Bukannya tak bisa. Aku bisa mengerjakannya. Tapi tak semua yang ku bisa. Jadi aku tak begitu bodoh kan? Aah. Sudahlah. Aku akan kembali mengerjakannya.

Saat aku sedang meratapi nasib karena aku tak bisa menyelesaikan tugas matematika ku ini, tiba – tiba, datanglah sebuah hikmah dalam pikiranku. Betapa bodohnya aku tak menyadari hal ini dari tadi. Aku lalu mengambil _handphone_ ku dan menghubungi seseorang. Aku berharap dia mengangkatnya dengan cepat.

Tuuuut.

Tuuuut.

"yobboseyo? Min, ada apa?"

"Kyuuuuu. Akhirnya kau mengangkatnya juga."

"waeyo, Min?"

"Kyuuu, bantu aku. Datanglah ke rumah. Menginap saja disini sekalian."

"waeyo?"

"pokoknya menginaplah disini malam ini. Ya ya ya ya?"

"iiisssh. Baiklah baiklah. Tunggu aku."

"yeeey. Gomawo, Kyu. Saranghae." Uups. Aku keceplosan. 'Aah masa bodoh lah. Biar saja.' Pikirku.

"hmmmm." Hanya itu jawaban Kyuhyun.

Sembari menunggu Kyuhyun, aku menyiapkan beberapa cemilan yang mungkin akan kami butuhkan selama kami berada dikamar. Hey, jangan berpikiran macam – macam. Ingat, kami hanya berteman. Kami hanya "Teman dekat". Hahahahaha. Aku memang sudah biasa menyiapkan beberapa cemilan di kamarku. Ya, supaya saat aku mengundang temanku datang ke kamar aku tak prlu repot membawa toples berisi cemilan dari dapur.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Kyuhyun tak juga sampai di rumah. Aku sedikit khawatir padanya. Aku mencoba mengirimnya pesan.

' _apa kau baik – baik saja? Kenapa kau belum datang juga, Kyu?'_

Sesaat setelah aku mengirim pesan itu, ibu berteriak dari bawah. Memanggilku, memberitahuku jika Kyuhyun sudah datang. Aku lantas bergegas turun menyambutnya.

"Kyunie~, kau lama sekali."

"hey. Biasanya juga begini kan."

"hehehehehe. Ayo naik."

"eomma, kami naik dulu. Oh ya, Kyuhyun akan menginap disini."

"hmmm. Baiklah kalau begitu. Eomma ke kamar dulu. Jaljayo."

"ne eomma. Jaljayo." Jawabku dan Kyuhyun.

Bagi ku, Rumah Kyuhyun adalah rumah keduaku. Begitu juga Kyuhyun. Dia tak perlu repot – repot membawa barang – barangnya saat menginap. Karena dia sudah ada beberapa persediaan barang di rumahku. Aku pun juga punya beberapa persediaan barang di rumahnya. Bukannya apa. Aku juga sering menginap disana. Hanya sekedar untuk merawat Kyuhyun atau membersihkan kamarnya atau jika aku bosan berada di rumah. Hahahaha. Aku jadi kepikiran jika aku seperti pembantunya saja.

"ada apa kau menyuruhku menginap sini, Min? pasti kau ada maunya menyuruhku menginap sini." Selidik Kyuhyun.

"hehehehe. Bantu aku~" nadaku manja.

"mwo?"

"chaa~." Aku menyerahkan buku tugas matematika ku tadi.

"astaga. Aku kira apa. Ternyata kau menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan ini. Kau tega sekali padaku, Min."

"ayolah, Kyu~. Kau kan jago matematika. Bantu temanmu ini." Bujuk ku.

"shireo! Aku tak mau membantumu." Tolak Kyuhyun.

"kyunie~ pliisss~" aku beraegyeo.

"yaak! Berhenti beraegyeo didepanku!" kyuhyun sedikit membentak ku.

"iiisssh." Aku hanya mendengus.

"baiklah baiklah. Aku akan mengerjakannya."

"yeeey. Gomawo Kyu~ chu." Tanpa sadar aku memeluk dan mencium pipi Kyuhyun. Dan kyuhyun hanya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Aku melepas pelukanku, lalu aku keluar berpamitan ke kamar mandi. Sungguh. Aku benar – benar kelepasan. 'Apa yang aku lakukan tadi? Kau bodoh, Min! kau benar – benar bodoh. Kyuhyun mana menyukai hal semacam itu! Kenapa kau sampai kelepasan, eoh?' rutukku dalam hati. Aku memukul pelan kepalaku. Menyalahkan kebodohan ku yang tak bisa mengendalikan diriku.

Dirasa cukup tenang, aku memberanikan diri kembali ke kamar. Sempat ku lihat jam yang ada di dapur sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.45KST. Ternyata sudah malam. Aku lalu bergegas ke kamar. Ku buka pintu kamarku pelaan – pelan. Ku lihat, Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan tugas matematika ku di meja belajar. Aku lalu masuk perlahan, dan menutup pintu.

"apa yang kau lakukan di kamar mandi? Kau lama sekali disana." Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku.

"eoh? Aah. A aaku hanya sedikit sakit perut tadi. Makanya aku lama di dalam sana. Hehehehe." Aku berpura – pura.

"apa kau salah makan? Berhat – hatilah. Sekarang makanan banyak yang mengandung bahan kimia, msg, dan segala macamnya. Jadi sangat tidak baik untuk tubuhmu jika kau terlalu berlebihan."

"iya, Kyu. Mian." Jawabku lirih. 'dia saja yang tahu aku tadi hanya merutuki kebodohanku.' Imbuhku dalam hati.

"lebih baik, kau istirahat. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini. Tiinggal sedikit lagi." Kata Kyuhyun.

"benarkah? Secepat itu?" aku tak percaya.

"kau tak percaya padaku? Apa kau lupa? Aku pernah bilang padamu jika aku pernah meraih medali emas di olimpiade matematika. Kau bahkan juga mendengar dari eomma dan appa seberapa hebatnya aku berhitung." Kyuhyun mulai menyombongkan diri.

"ya ya ya. Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan tiduran menunggu mu menyelesaikan itu." Aku lalu naik ke kasurku sambil bermain handphone.

"hmm." Kyuhyun kembali asik dengan tugasku.

Aku lalu membuka sns. Aku tak begitu tertark dengan dunia sosial media. Tapi aku harus memilikinya karena aku hidup di jaman modern. Ku lihat beberapa temanku memposting beberapa poto yang membuat orang yang melihatnya akan tertawa terbahak – bahak. Tapi aku sadar diri. Ada Kyuhyun disini. Jadi aku menahan tawaku.

Sepuluh menit aku menjelajah SNS, aku sudah cukup mendapat informasi dari berbagai sumber. Entah itu gosip terbaru, fashion, atau hal – hal terbaru yang terjadi di luar sana. Ku liik Kyuhyun yang masih asik dengan tugasku.

'apa dia baik – baik saja?' pikirku.

Aku lalu melanjutkan membaca beberapa email yang masuk ke handphone ku yang jarang sekali aku lihat kecuali itu penting. Semua orang tahu, jika mereka mengirimiku email dan mereka ingin aku segera meresponnya, maka mereka harus memberi subjek "PENTING!" di email itu. Ku lihat satu persau email yang masuk di handphone ku. Kebanyakan hanya review tugas dan beberapa penawaran produk online yang memberikan diskon jika aku membelinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Aku menyamankan posisi tidurku, lalu menaruh handphone ku di meja nakas sebelah ranjang. Ku lihat Kyuhyun juga masih sibuk dengan tugasku. Aku ingin memanggilnya, tapi mataku sudah tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Hingga akhirnya aku benar – benar menutup mataku.

'selamat tidur princess. Semoga kau mimpi indah.' Ku dengar samar – samar ada yang mengucapkan selamat tidur padaku. Dan setelah itu, ku rasakan sebuah benda kenyal dan sedikit basah mengenai dahiku. Aku sedikit mengernyit tapi aku tak mau ambil pusing. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk.

*Skip*

Sekarang adalah hari Jum'at. Sepulang sekolah aku akan pergi dengan teman – temanku. Karena mereka selalu memaksaku untuk ikut dengan mereka. Hanya sekedar nongkrong di sebuah mini café tempat anak muda biasa berkumpul dan menikmati secangkir latte dan juga mocachino.

"Min, hebat sekali kau tugas matematika kemarin bisa dapat nilai sempurna." Tanya Wookie.

"iya benar. Tumben sekali kau." Timpal Hyukie.

"eoh? Hehehe. Aaah. Aku hanya beruntung." Jawabku.

"traktir kami atas keberhasilan kau mendapat nilai sempurna di kelas." Triak Donghae.

"heeey. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Aku hanya mendapat nilai bagus itu saja. Tak perlu dirayakan." Tolakku.

"tidak tidak. Ini adalah momen langka yang bisa kita temukan. Seorang Lee Sungmin berhasil meraih nilai sempurna di kelas, yang bahkan, Tae yang anak paling pandai di kelas tak bisa mendapat nilai sempurna." Hyukie kembali bersuara.

"aiish. Baiklah baiklah. Kali ini aku akan mentraktir kalian."

"yuuhuuuu~" semua teman – temanku bersorak.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka. Tersenyum senang karena ikut bahagia aku bisa mendapat nilai sempurna berkat Kyuhyun yang mengerjakan tugasku itu, dan juga senyum miris memikirkan isi dompet yang akan terkuras karena harus menraktir teman – temanku ini.

'Kliing'

Ada sebuah pesan masuk di handphone ku. Aku melihat dari siapa pesan itu. Setelah tahu itu oesan dari Kyuhyun, aku lalu membukanya.

' _jangan lupa besok kita akan jalan. Oke! Aku akan menjemputmu jam 8 pagi.'_

Aku sedikit kagt membaca pesan itu. What the. Jam 8 pagi? Ooh. Pliis. Aku belum bangun jam segitu. Aiish. Aku lalu membalas pesan Kyuhyun.

' _apakah harus sepagi itu? Aku yakin aku belum bangun. Apalagi besok adalah weekend. Bisakah kau menjemputku agak siang? Jam 1.' –_ send.

Kyuhyun kembali mengirimiku pesan.

' _andwae! Kita akan berangkat jam 8 pagi. Kau harus sudah siap jam segitu!'_

Haaah. Aku menghela nafas panjang jika Kyuhyun sudah begini.

' _baiklah baiklah. Jemput aku jam 8 pagi'_

Kyuhyun tak membalas pesanku lagi. Ku lihat teman – temanku sudah asik dengan pesanan mereka. Aku hanya melihat dan ikut tertawa bersama mereka jika menurutku ada yang lucu. Hingga akhirnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 KST. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku berpamitan dengan temanku yang tersisa di mini café itu. Lalu aku menaiki bus di halte terdekat.

Sesampainya di rumah setelah menaiki bus selama 10 menit dan berjalan kaki beberapa menit, aku lalu megganti pakaianku dan bersiap mandi. Ku lihat kamar eomma masih gelap, itu berarti eomma masih belum datang.

Selesai mandi, aku menuju dapur. Membuka lemari makanan, mencari makanan yang bisa ku makan. Selesai makan, ku dengar pintu rumahku terbuka. Ternyata eomma yang datang. Dia nampak lelah setelah bekerja seharian. Kalian pasti bingung, dimana appaku? Kenapa aku hanya tinggal dengan eomma? Kalian tak perlu tahu jawabannya. Yang jelas kalian hanya cukup tahu aku hanya tinggal dengan eomma. Sudah itu saja.

"eomma. Apa kau baru pulang?" tanyaku,

"iya. Eomma harus menyelesaikan beberapa berkas yang akan dipakai untuk rapat besok senin."

"kenapa eomma tak membawanya pulang saja, eoh? Kan eomma bisa menyelesaikannya di rumah."

"tidak, Min. eomma pasti akan sangat repot jika eomma membawa pekerjaan eomma pulang. Lebih baik eomma selesaikan di kantor."

"haah baiklah kalau begitu. Tadi aku sudah memasak makanan untuk eomma. Mandilah dulu, lalu makan."

"nee. Gomawo sayang." Jawab eomma sambil mengelus puncak kepala ku.

Aku menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Ku ganti beberapa saluran yang tak menarik bagiku.

'Kling' ada pesan masuk. Dari Kyuhyun.

' _Min, apa kau sudah tidur?'_

' _belum. Waeyo?' – send._

' _aku tak sabar ingin jalan denganmu, besok. Sudah lama sekali kita tak jalan – jalan berdua.'_

' _kkkkkkk. Kau terlalu sibuk, Kyu.' – send._

' _mian. Salahkan appa yang selalu menyuruhku kekantornya sepulang sekolah. Huuh. Aku saja baru pulang dari kantornya.'_

' _eoh? Kau baru pulang? Apa kau sudah makan? Apa aku perlu kesana membawakanmu makan?' – send._

' _tak usah. Eomma sudah memasak makanan untukku.'_

' _gambar diterima' (ceritanya Kyuhyun ngirim gambar masakan eomma)_

' _waaah. Itu kelihatan enak. Hey, kau tak mau membaginya padaku?' – send._

'Triiiiing'

'Calling – Kyuhyunie'

"yeobboseo, Kyu."

"Minie, apa kau mau masakan eomma? Datanglah kesini~ eomma tunggu." Eomma Kyuhyun berbicara diujung sana.

"eoh? Eomma. Aku makan itu~ aku mau makan masakan eomma~. Aku rindu sekali dengan masakan eomma~." tanpa sadar aku merajuk manja.

"iya sayaang. Eomma juga merindukan masak bersamamu. Kesinilah.

"andwaee! Sungmin, kau tak boleh kesini sekarang! Ingat, besok, kita akan jalan – jalan!" ku dengar Kyuhyun berteriak.

"kkkkkkkk. Kau dengar kan eomma, Kyuhyun melarangku kesana." Aku sok memelas.

"iiisshh. Yaaak! Kyu! Memang kau siapa Sungmin melarangnya datang kesini, eoh?" balas eomma berteriak ke Kyuhyun.

"aku? Akuu.. aku.. pokoknya Sungmin tak boleh kesini sampai aku besok menjemputnya!"

"kkkkkkkkkk." Aku hanya terkikik mendengar tingkah ibu anak itu. "sudahlah eomma. Kapan – kapan aku akan ke rumah lagi. Aku janji."

"huuft. Baiklah kalau begitu. Jaga dirimu baik – baik ya. Salam buat eomma mu disana."

"ne, eomma. Jaljayo."

"jaljayo." Sambungan terputus.

Aku memutskan untuk ke kamar dan bergegas tidur.

Keesokan harinya, tanpa diduga, aku bangun jam 6.50 pagi. Dengan sedikit mengantuk, aku keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi. Sayup – sayup ku dengar suara orang memasak di dapur. 'itu pasti eomma.' Pikirku sambil setengah sadar berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"eeoh? Tumben sekali kau sudah bangun, Min."

"achime, eomma." Jawabku sambil mengucek mata.

"achime. Tumben kau sudah bangun, eum?" tanya eomma.

"ne, eomma. Hari ini aku akan keluar dengan Kyuhyun. Dia menyuruhku siap – siap sebelum jam 8. Karena dia akan sampai di sini jam 8 pagi." Jelasku.

"aaaah. Arraseo. Ya sudah kalau begitu, kajja. Mandi dan sarapan disini. Ajak Kyuhyun sarapan juga kalau dia sudah sampai."

"ne eomma." Aku lalu melanjutkan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, aku memilih baju apa yang akan aku pakai untuk kencan dengan kyuhyun hari ini. Kencan? Hahahahaha. Aku sangat berharap kita benar – benar kencan. Tapi, yaaa. Apalah dayaku. Sekali lagi aku harus menegaskan jika aku adalah "Teman Baiknya" saja. Hahahahaha. Aku sedikit tersenyum kecut mengingat itu.

Aku memilih setelan kaos putih polos dengan saku serta kemeja kotak – kotak biru yang tak aku kancingkan. Lalu celana pendek yang juga berwarna biru. Selain itu aku juga memilih sepatu kets berwarna putih.

Ku lihat jam tangan putih di tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.50pagi. dan Kyuhyun belum sampai. 'Ternyata mandi pagi saat weekend sangat menyegarkan. Kkkkkkk.' Batinku. Aku lalu membantu menyiapkan makanan di dapur.

'Tiin. Tiiin.'

Suara klakson mobil terdengar di luar rumah. Aku tahu, itu pasti Kyuhyun. Karea dia sudah biasa mengajakku pergi menggunakan mobil. Alasannya? Ya. Dia tak mau aku merasa kepanasan dan kulitku menjadi rusak jika aku terkena sinar matahari. Haaah. Alasan macam apa itu. Sebenarnya aku tak bisa menerimanya. Padahal aku sudah terbiasa dengan panas matahari. Dan aku bukan yeoja rempong yang akan merasa aneh jika terkena sinar matahari.

"Kyunie~ masuklah dulu. Eomma menyuruhmu masuk."

"baiklah."

Kyuhyun mengikutiku masuk ke rumah. Aku langsung mengajaknya ke ruang makan. Dan duduk di meja makan.

"kalian mau pergi kemana, eoh?" tanya eomma.

"ada deeh. Rahasia eomma. Kkkkkkk." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"haiish. Kalian sudah berani main rahasia – rahasia dengan eomma."

"kkkkkkk. Mianhae eomma. Tapi kali ini kami ingin berlibur berdua."

"hmmm. Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sarapanlah dulu. Tadi eomma mu menelphone kesini jika kamu belum sarapan."

"ne eomma."

"kau mau apa, Kyu?" tanyaku sambil mengambilkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun.

"apapun. Asal jangan sayur."

"aiiish. Kau masih saja tak suka sayur. Kau harus memakannya, Kyu. Ini untuk kesehatanmu juga."

"sudah. Jangan bertengkar pagi – pagi. Biar saja jika Kyuhyun tak makan sayur. Dia sudah tampan dan sehat. Pintar pula."

"yaak. Eomma. Kenapa eomma malah memuji nya. Iiisssh." Aku kesal pada eomma.

"kkkkkkkkk." Kyuhyun dan eomma hanya cekikikan.

Selesai makan, kami berpamitan dengan eomma. Sungguh. Aku tak tahu kyuhyun akan membawaku kemana. Dari tadi, aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun kemana kita akan pergi, tapi dia tak menjawabnya. Dia hanya menyuruhku untuk menikmati saja.

Setelah beberapa lama kami berkeliling, kami tiba di Lotte World. Aku sedikit heran. Kenapa Kyuhyun mengajakku kesini? Aku bukan anak kecil yang ingin bermain di taman bermain. Lagi pula, aku sudah pernah kesini. Walaupun hanya dua atau tiga kali. Aku lupa.

"Kyu, kenapa kita kesini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"aku ingin bermain – main dulu. Sudah lama aku tidak kesini."

"aing. Kau seperti anak kecil saja, Kyu."

"biar saja."

Kyuhyun lalu membukakan pintu untukku. Lalu kami menuju tiket masuk dan membeli tiket masuk. Kemudian kami berdua masuk. Kyuhyun dengan santai menggandeng tanganku sat masuk dan berjalan – jalan melihat wahana apa yang akan kita naiki. Sedikit semburat merah keluar di pipiku. Antara senang, malu, bingung, sedih. Itulah perasaanku saat ini.

"apa kau mau naik itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah komidi putar.

"shireoo. Aku tak mau naik itu. Kita naik yang itu saja." Tunjukku pada sebuah wahana ayunan yang akan diputar di udara.

"kau yakin berani naik itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan smirknya.

"hey. Kau mengejekku? Asiapa bilang aku takut menaiki itu. Baiklah. Ayo kita naik itu! Yang merasa pusing, dia harus membelikan minuman!"

"baik. Ayo kita kesana dan naik itu.

Kami mengantri di barisan. Sedikit agak lama. Karena wahana ini lumayan banyak diminati. Hingga giliran kami tiba. Aku dan Kyuhyun duduk bersebelahan. Lalu petugas memasngkan pengaman pada kami.

Beberapa putaran pertama, aku masih baik – baik saja. Aku ikut berteriak bersama yang lain yang merasa wahana ini menyenangkan. Lalu beberapa putaran berikutnya, suaraku sedikit mengecil. Tiba – tiba aku merasa pusing dan mual. Lalu beberapa putaran terakhir aku benar benar – benar diam. Tak seheboh putaran pertama. Dan sungguh. Aku sangat mual dan pusing. Saat sudah turun aku langsung berlari ke toilet. Ku dengar dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun menertawakanku.

Setelah urusanku tuntas, aku kembali kepada Kyuhyun. Dia sudah membawakanku minuman. Dan ku lihat sdikit ada rasa cemas di wajahnya. Mungkin karena aku terlalu lama di kamar mandi.

"apa kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir.

"eeum. Gwenchana."

"apa kau mau meneruskan naik yang lain?"

"shireoo. Kau saja naik sendiri. aku akan menunggumu dibawah." Putusku.

"hey. Kau payah sekali. Baru juga sekali naik wahana."

"biar saja. Daripada aku mati berdiri diwahana itu. Lebih baik aku tak menaikinya."

"kkkkkk. Arraseo. Kalau begitu kita jalan – jalan saja. Kita naik wahana ringan saja."

Kami memutuskan berjalan – jalan mengelilingi Lotte World. Aku mengajak Kyuhyun naik Bom-Bom Car. Aku sengaja terus menabrak mobil Kyuhyun. Dan aku akan tertawa puas jika aku berhasil menabraknya dan membuat Kyuhyun marah. Kyuhyun pun juga tak mau kalah. Dia terus berusaha mengejarku dengan mobilnya. Tapi dia selalu gagal mengenai mobilku dan malah mengenai mobil orang lain.

"heey. Kau curang. Kesini kau. Jangan lari kau, Min!" ku dengar Kyuhyun berteriak kepadaku.

Aku masih terus melajukan mobilku menghindari Kyuhyun. Hingga mobil kami mati. Tanda waktu kami bermain Bom-Bom Car sudah selesai. Saat keluar dari arena, aku masih terus tertawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesal karena dia selalu gagal menabrak mobilku.

"ahahahaha. Yeey. Kau selalu gagal menabrakku. Ahahaha. Kau payah, Kyu." Aku mengejeknya.

"iiissh. Diam kau, Min!"

"ahahahahaha." Aku masih tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Saat aku melihat ke samping, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat kesal.

"hey, hey. Mian. Jangan marah."

"molla."

"heeey. Kau merajuk? Ooh. Uri Kyuhyunie marajuk kepadaku. Kkkkkk."

"iiissssh."

"kkkkkkkk. Mian mian. Oke. Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkanmu sesuatu." Aku menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah bangku dan aku bergegas menuju sebuah mesin "Capit Boneka" (seris. Gw gak tau namanya tuh mesin apaan).

Aku mencoba mengambilkan sebuah boneka kecil untuk Kyuhyun. Aku terlihat sabar dan mencari target boneka mana yang akan aku ambil. Setelah aku menargetkan sebuah boneka, aku lalu menurunkan tuas pada mesin itu, dan mencoba mencapit boneka itu. Tapi sayang. Aku tak berhasil mendapatkan bonekanya.

Aku mencoba lagi beberapa kali. Hingga akhirnya aku merasa lelah. Dan aku kembali ke tempat Kyuhyun berada dengan lunglai dan sedikit kesal.

"Kau kenapa, Min? apa yang akan kau bawakan untukku? Kau bilang tadi akan membawakanku sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"iiisssh. Susah sekali mengambil sesuatu dari mesin itu!" aku bersungut sambil menunjuk mesin pencapit boneka itu.

"ppppffftttt. Hahahahaha." Kyuhyun tertawa keras sekali sampai beberapa orang melihat kami.

"yaaak. Jangan tertawa. Memang kau bisa?"

"hey, kau meremehkanku? Baiklah. Akan ku ambilkan kau satu. Ayo." Kyuhyun menggandengku menuju mesin itu.

'Menggandeng? Aku tak salah kan? Dia memperlakukanku seperti wanita saja.' Batinku.

"Kyuuu. Ambilkan aku yang itu. Ada boneka Bunny disana." Aku menunjuk sebuah mesin.

"eeh? Baiklah."

Kali ini aku yang menggandeng Kyuhyun menuju sebuah mesin yang didominasi boneka beruang dan boneka sapi. Dan ada juga beberapa boneka kelinci disana. Semua berwarna pink.

"Kyu, ambilkan satu untukku. Yang bunny~." Aku meminta dengan manja kepada Kyuhyun.

"baiklah baiklah. Kau hanya mau bunny nya saja?"

"aku mau semuanya~."

"siap! Lihatlah."

Kyuhyun lalu bersiap – siap. Dengan konsentrasi yang tinggi, dia mulai menjalankan tuas untuk menggerakkan pencapitnya. Dia mengarahkannya pada sebuah boneka bunny yang posisinya sedikit tengkurap. Lalu dengan percaya diri, Kyuhyun menurunkan tuasnya dan penjepitpun turun.

Bingo!

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan pencapitnya tepat di badan boneka bunny. Dan dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun mencapit boneka bunny tersebut dan diangkatnya. Dan mengeluarkannya lewat lubang.

"yeeey. Kau berhasil Kyu. Kyaa. Kau hebat." Pujiku sambil mengambil boneka itu.

"siapa dulu. Cho Kyuhyun."

"iya iya iya. Gomawo Kyu~."

"tapi ini tidak gratis, Min." kata Kyuhyun.

"eunghh. Aku harus membayarnya?"

"iya. Ini." Katanya sambil menepuk pipinya menggunakan telujuknya.

Aku sedikit merona. "Hey. Dia memintaku untuk menciumnya? Apa aku tak salah lihat?" batinku.

"ayo. Cium aku dulu!" pinta Kyuhyun.

Dan dengan sedikit malu dan merona, aku mencium pipi Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

Kami lalu tertawa bersama. Setelah mengambil beberapa boneka lagi, aku dan Kyuhyun manci makan. Tak terasa ini sudah pukul 17.00KST. aku dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah tempat makan cepat saji yang berada di dalam Lotte World.

Selesai makan, Kyuhyun mengajakku keluar dari Lotte World. Kami jalan – jalan sebentar di Sungai Han. Sambil berjalan, aku tak hentinya mengulum senyum.

"apa kau suka boneka tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ya. Aku sangat suka. Aku sangat suka bunny itu. Sapi nya juga. Beruangnya juga bagus. Aku suka semua. Gomawo, Kyu."

"kkkkkkk. Sama – sama, Min. aku juga berterima kasih kepadamu sudah mau menemaniku jalan – jalan denganku hari ini."

"tak masalah. Sering – seringlah mengajakku ke taman bermain seperti tadi. Kkkkk."

"ooh. Tadi perasaan ada yang bilang 'aku bukan anak kecil yang mau kau ajak bermain di taman bermain seperti ini, Kyu~'." Katanya sambil menirukan gaya bicara dan nada suara ku.

"hehehehehe. Mian mian." Aku hanya cengengesan dan tersenyum tanpa rasa berdosa kepadanya.

Kami memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku kosong. Suasana sungai Han sangat ramai. Mengingat ini sudah malam dan weekend. Jadi banyak yang menghabiskan waktu disini. Ada yang dengan keluarga, ada yang dengan teman – temannya, ada juga yang dengan pasangannya. Aku sedikit cemburu dan miris saat melihat ada yang bermesraan di sebelah kami.

"kita mau kemana lagi?" tanyaku.

"aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Semoga kau suka."

"sekarang?" tanya ku.

"tidak. Aku masih ingin menikmati duduk berdua bersamamu disini."

"baiklah kalau begitu."

Entah sadar atau tidak, Kyuhyun mulai menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu ku. Aku sedikit terkejut akan perbuatannya. Apa yang kyuhyun inginkan? Kenapa dia melakukan ini? Dia membuatku bingung.

Sekian lama kita hanya terdiam. Menikmati suasana sungai Han yang benar – benar indah dan menawan. Serta lalu lalang orang – orang yang melintas di dedepan kami. Kami benar – benar hanya diam. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang bersuara. Susana sangat mendukung keromantisan kami. Dan kami juga masih tetap di posisi yang sama dari sekiat saat lalu. Tapi aku lagi – lagi sadar. Kami hanya "Teman Baik".

"apa kita akan terus diam disini?" tanyaku.

"tidak. Aku sudah bilang aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Balasnya.

"baiklah. Apa kita tak bisa pergi sekarang?"

"ayo kita pergi kalau begitu."

Aku tak tahu kita akan menuju ke mana. Yang jelas, kami masih berada di sekitaran Seoul. Aku menikmati pemandangan jalanan kota Seoul yang padat dan ramai. Hingga beberapa lama, Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya. Dan dia kembali membukakan pintu untukku.

Dia juga kembali menggandeng tanganku hingga kami tiba di sebuah tempat yang aku tahu bernama " _Cheong Gye Cheon Stream_ ". Pemandangan disini sangat luarbiasa indah. Dengan dihiasi lampu hias bewarna warni, sungai buatan ini nampak sangat menawan. Lalu Kyuhyun menyeretku ke tengah – tengah sungai menaiki _stepping block_ yang ada di tengah sungai yang menghubungkan seberang sungai.

Lalu tanpa ku sadari sebelumnya, ternyata, lampu berwarna telah mnyorot kita berdua yang ada di tengah – tengah sungai. Banyak pasang mata yang tiba – tiba menyaksikan kami.

"Min. maafkan aku selama ini telah mengabaikan seusatu yang pendting dalam diriku."

"Kyu. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku sungguh sangat merasa malu.

"sssssttt. Tenanglah." Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tanganku. "sungguh. Aku sangat menyesal selama ini sudah mengabaikan sesuatu yang penting yang ada di depanku."

Aku masih diam dengan rasa berdebar dan malu dan senang dan aaaaah. Aku tak tahu apa lagi dan bagaimana aku mengungkapkannya.

"aku tahu, kau selama ini memendam sesuatu yang sangat berat. Maafkan aku karena sudah membiarkanmu menyimpan rasa sakit itu sendirian. Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini. Karena aku sangat telat untuk mengetahuinya. Maafkan aku karena aku sangat tidak peka dengan semua yang sudah kamu lakukan untukku selama ini. Kini aku sadar."

Sungguh. Rasanya, aku ingin menangis sekarang.

"ternyata, aku memang tak bisa menjauh darimu. Aku tak bisa berpisah terlalu lama darimu. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa – apa tanpa ada dukungan darimu. Aku sadar. Ternyata aaku sangat mencintaimu, Min."

Dan aku sudah tak bisa membendung air mataku lagi. Air mataku menetes begita saja di pipiku.

"maukah kau menjalin cinta denganku? Aku janji akan sedikit meringankan beban yang selama ini kau pikul karena kebodohanku. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Min?"

"woooooooo. Terima! Terima! Terima!" suara sorak sorai orang – orang yang melihat kami menggema di sekitar _Cheong Gye Cheon Stream._ Kami benar – benar jadi pusat perhatian masa yang ada di sini rupanya. Bahkan aku juga melihat banyak pejalan kaki diatas sana yang sengaja berhenti untuk menyaksikan kami.

"Lee Sungmin, maukah kau menjadi kekasih Cho Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun sekali lagi bertanya kepadaku.

aku tak dapat berkata apa – apa lagi. Air mataku semakin membasahi pipiku. Aku tak bisa membendungnya. Aku senang aku sangat senang. Dan aku langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Ku dengar semua orang disana bersorak untuk kami. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku yang entah berupa seperti apa di ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"jadi, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku, Min?"

"ya, aku mau." Jawabku pelan.

"apa, Min? aku tak mendengarnya. Kkkkkkk."

'Kyuhyun sialan.' Batinku. "YAAAA! AKU LEE SUNGMIN BERSEDIA MENJADI KEKASIH CHO KYUHYUN YANG BODOH INI!" teriakku lantang yang lagi disambut sorak sorai orang – orang yang menyaksikan adegan bak sinetron yang kami lakukan ini.

"gomawo." Kyuhyun mengelus kepala dan bahuku.

'KISSEU! KISSEU! KISSEU!' semua orang bersorak menyuruh kami berciuman.

'sungguh ini sangat memalukaan. Aaarrrggh. Kenapa harus seperti ini.' Aku membatin.

"kau dengar, Min? apa kau akan mengecewakan mereka yang telah mendukung kita?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan smirk yang menurutku sangat menakutkan.

"iiisssh." Aku hanya bisa mendengus dengan muka yang sudah sangat memerah seperti tomat matang.

'WOOOOOO! KISSEU! KISSEU! KISSEU!' suara sorakan orang – orang malah semakin menggema.

Akhirnya, dengan rasa malu –sedikit- aku mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Akhirnya penantianku selama ini tak sia – sia. Akhirnya kesabaranku selama ini membuahkan sebuah hasil yang tak mengecewakan. Akhirnya, aku bisa berpacaran dengan orang yang aku tunggu selama ini. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ini nyata kan? Jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku! Aku ingin terus seperti ini!

"kau tahu min, ini tanggal berapa?"

"tanggal 13 Juli. Waeyo?"

"apa kau tahu, ini adalah 13-07. Aku lihat kau mendapat nomer absen 07 di kelasmu dan aku mendapat nomer absen 13. Jadi aku memilih tanggal ini."

"heol. Kau sudah memperhitungkan ini?"

"hehehehe. Maafkan aku."

"kenapa tak sekalian kau tembak aku pada jam 13:07 siang tadi?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"ya harusnya begitu. Tapi kita sedang asik bermain di Lotte World. Jadi aku tak sadar jika kita sudah kelewatan dari jam itu dan ternyata saat kita melihat jam itu sudah jam 17.00. hehehehe. Jadi aku memutuskan menembakmu disini."

"iiisssshh. Kau menyebalkan, Kyu!"

"nado. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Min."

.

.

FIN

.

.

Kediri, 13 Juli 2016. 16.45 WIB.

A/N

Halooooo. Annyeoong. Selamat hari Joyers! 1307 day! Kyumin Day! Banzaaaay! Puja Kerang Ajaib! Wkwkwkwkwkwk. Maaf jika ini cerita sangat aneh. Ini gw ngetik cerita lagi! Dari awal! Karena gw lupa naruh file FF yang sebelumnya bakalan gw publish itu di folder apa dan gw beri nama apa. :v wkwkwkwkwkwk. Tapi inti ceritanya sama sih. :v Happy JoyersDay ^^ Kyumin Shipper Never Die! See u~ sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya.


End file.
